Homeward Bound?
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: The vial is full again, but Alice isn't sure she wants to go home. Is it time to let go of the dream world? Or should she just dump the vial out?
1. Chapter 1

**_I own nothing related this game or series. This is for pure fun and entertainment for those who read it._**

"Bye Boris!" Alice called, waving to the Cheshire Cat as she left the Amusement Park.

"See ya, Alice!" The Cat grinned, waving back.

Alice grinned thinking about her day with Boris. It had been fun, although the last ride was the reason her vision was still swimming. Gowland had created a new ride, combining carousel horses with roller coasters. Let's just say it was worse than tea cups and roller coasters...

Alice shook her head, trying to dispel her dizziness. She hurried back to the Clock Tower, sighing in relief as she managed to avoid crossing paths with Peter White. That guy just gave her the creeps! Always following her around and pestering her? Making sure she couldn't have one measly second to herself? That guy made sure Alice was miserable.

Alice stepped into the Clock Tower, closing the door softly behind her. Happy to be back, Alice reached to untie her apron, leaving it hanging on the coat rack. Her eyes landed on an envelop on a nearby table, and curious Alice picked it up.

**You Are Cordially Invited to the Annual Ball Hosted by Their Majesty the Queen**

_It's that time again already? _Alice thought surprised. _I hope it's better than last year's..._She thought ruefully. Last year's party had ended with a violent confrontation with Blood, and Alice really hoped this time would turn out differently. As Alice put the invitation down, she absently wondered if Blood would ask her to go as his date. The lightest of pink blushes colored her cheeks, and Alice smiled thinking about it. She shook her head, dispelling the thought as she realized something.

_It's too quiet._

The sounds of tinkering wasn't reaching her ears, and curious Alice headed toward Julius's work space. The Clock Maker's head rested on his work table, his glasses askew and one of his hands clutching a clock he must have been working on.

"Oh Julius," Alice sighed, a gentle smile on her face. The blond shook her head, and then went to get a blanket. "Why can't you ever just take a break? Just a minute to rest your eyes? Oh Julius..." Alice murmured, talking to herself as she placed the blanket around the Clock Maker's shoulders. Carefully, Alice pulled Julius's glasses off his face and set them on the table, and took the clock out of the Clock Maker's hand.

_Y__ou need to take a break, Julius, you work so hard..._

Alice hummed to herself as she headed to her room, pausing for a moment in her doorway as she felt a weight in her pocket. Her fingers curled around a vial, and hesitantly, Alice pulled it out.

It glass was full.

_She could go home._

Alice gasped in astonishment, but only one question remained:

Did she _want_ to go home?


	2. Chapter 2

Alice fell onto her bed with a thud, her heart hammering in her chest. She clutched the glass tightly, staring at it in shock.

It. Was. Full.

The last time it had been full, she had gone home almost immediately. But, even though she left, she had felt a pang in her heart. She regretted leaving almost as soon as she had gotten back to her world. Even though she hadn't even gotten a chance to see her sister, Alice had been so relieved when Blood had come to get her. She felt so safe here, in _Wonderland_ of all places, a world that was so weirdly different than the one she had grown up in.

But, even when the people could care less about human life, they were her friends.

Her family.

Boris, a cat who always knew how to make her feel better.

Pierce, a mouse who could make her smile.

Ace, the bipolar brother she never knew she wanted.

Julius, a father she never thought she would have.

Queen Vivaldi, a crazy older sister Alice knew to avoid.

The Twins, battle crazy younger brothers.

Blood, the man who may or may not be of her dreams.

Elliot, a protective older brother.

Peter White, the asylum bound twice removed by law cousin.

Nightmare, an Uncle who always had her back.

Gray, the guy she knew could run all of Wonderland without trying.

They were her family, they had taken care of her and treated her like a princess. They had made rainy days bright (sometimes by just taking her to a different realm), and were always there for her. Alice loved them dearly, and just thinking about them made her smile.

But the thing was, they weren't her real family.

Her real family was in the _real_ world, and she had to get back to them.

Alice looked at the vial in her hand as she pushed herself back onto her feet. She had to go home, right? But, she couldn't just leave without saying goodbye...

Could she?


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, the Lady came!" A combined voice exclaimed, and Alice laughed finding herself in a surprise hug attack by the twins.

"Ah, leave her be, boys, she doesn't want you two hanging on her," Elliot grumbled, walking up to the trio. "Hey Alice," he greeted with a nod.

"Elliot, how are you?" Alice smiled back, trying in vain to disentangle herself from the twins' grip. "Um, boys, could you let go? Please? You're messing up my dress."

"And what a pity that would be," Julius sighed. "Considering how long it took you to decide what to wear."

"It had to be perfect!" Alice insisted, smoothing some of the creases out.

For once, Alice felt truly pretty. Almost as pretty as Lorina.

Almost.

She was wearing a shimmery blue dress, almost Cinderella like, that glittered with hidden sparkles. The dress stopped just above her ankles, where silver shoes covered her feet. Her hair bounced in curls, her face lightly touched up with make up, and her lips glossed. Gloved hands held a silver purse, and she smiled. Alice knew she looked pretty, beautiful, and being an Outsider had nothing to do with it tonight.

"And you look perfect," Blood murmured, coming to stand behind her. Alice simply blushed, her blue eyes drifting downward. "Would you like to dance?" the Hatter inquired, taking one of her hands in his.

"I would, thank you," Alice smiled, letting him lead her out onto the floor as the band started a slow song. The two drifted on the floor, the Outsider resting her head on Blood's chest.

"You do look beautiful," Blood whispered in her ear. "But you are lost in thought."

"I'm sorry, I've had something on my mind," Alice said guiltily. "It's just-"

"Mind if I cut in?" A cheeky voice broke in as the band picked up the tempo. Boris slid between the two dancers, taking Alice's hand in his own and twirling her. Alice's lilting laugh swept across the dance floor, and the punk cat grinned.

"Have fun with the Cat," Blood said patronizingly, his eyes narrowing in contempt.

"Can't do nothing to me, Blood. We're all friends tonight," Boris grinned, but just to be safe guided Alice away from the Hatter.

"You shouldn't antagonize him," Alice chided, but Boris just rolled his eyes.

"He needs to lighten up," the cat shrugged back, dipping Alice and pulling her back up. "He needs to live a little."

Alice just rolled her eyes, and then her eyes widened as she saw a familiar face she really wished she hadn't seen.

"Uh-oh."

"My Alice, my sweet, how glad I am that our eyes should meet!" Peter White declared, rushing up to his 'beloved'.

"Um, hi Peter," the Outsider chuckled nervously.

"The next dance is mine, oh how the stars seem to align!"

"Um, sure?"

"Hey, White, did you notice that Alice and I are dancing?" Boris asked the rabbit in annoyance.

"You keep your hands to yourself, or I shall have to prove myself," Peter White said calmly, reaching for one of his weapons.

"NO! Peter, it's okay, we were just dancing," Alice interjected, moving to stand between herself and Boris. "Oh look, it's the Queen, I should probably go say hello."

And with that Alice ran to get away from the rabbit.

"Alice, my dear, are you having a good time? Did you see the giant shrimp?" Gowland asked as she passed him.

"No I haven't, but I'll have to try it later." Alice called over her shoulder.

"You remember that!" Gowland shouted back. Alice was still moving, probably trying to get to the other side of the room, when she bumped into someone. Alice almost crashed to the floor, but strong hands kept her up.

"Oh thanks," Alice breathed in relief. She would hate to ruin this dress...

"You're welcome, and I do believe it is my turn with the lovely lady," a new voice said, and Alice found herself back on the dance floor.

"Ace," Alice laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, what does it look like?" the Knight replied breezily, whisking her around the floor.

"You know you didn't have to," Alice told him.

"Oh but I did," Ace responded gallantly. "I'm not sure how much more time we will have together, and I'm going to make the most of it."

Alice blinked once, her jaw dropped in shock. She took a step back, her hands still in his, and looked at him.

"How do you know that?"

She hadn't told anyone, not even Julius, that the vial was full, that she _could_ leave, if she so chose. And here was Ace, confused, direction inept Ace, who knew she was going to leave the Land of Hearts.

"Well, almost everyone does," Ace shrugged, moving her back in time with the music.

"Everyone?" Alice asked shocked.

"So, how did he do it?" Ace asked, looking at her curiously. "Pop the question, I mean."

"Wait, what?" Alice blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"So Blood hasn't asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?" Alice asked exasperated.

"To marry him, of course."


	4. Chapter 4

"W-What?" Alice took another step back, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh, did I let the cat out of the bag?" Ace mused, not really caring either way. "Whoops."

"Did someone say 'Cat'?" Boris grinned, coming to stand beside the dancers.

"Not you, Boris," Ace sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's an _expression_."

"So...He's going to ask me? To marry him? Is he insane?!" Alice yelped. "I can't get married, not yet!"

"Let me guess, you're to young?" Ace replied.

"Well, that's part of it," Alice hedged. "Oh look, the Queen, see ya!"

"I think you upset her, Ace," Boris drawled.

Ace just watched the Outsider run away, shimmery dress reflecting light with every step, and smirked.

"Whoops."

"Ah, you did come. We were wondering if you would arrive or not," Vivaldi said from her place on one of the sofas. Their Majesty the Queen sipped tea daintily from a china cup, her dark eyes glancing at the girl dressed as Cinderella.

"Your Majesty," Alice curtsied, taking a seat beside the royal.

"Are you enjoying yourself here? We would be most displeased if you were having an unhappy time."

Alice knew the Queen spoke about the party, but the girl really thought about it. Was she happy here, in the Land of Hearts? Did she wake up every morning feeling like it couldn't be better, or wake up dreading the sound of gun fights? Did she feel excited living here? In this strange realm, that in truth she probably just dreamed up! Alice smiled at the Queen, forcing herself out of her thoughts.

"The party is wonderful," she told her host.

"How wonderful," Vivaldi replied cheerfully, setting her tea cup down. "Even we are pleasantly surprised to discover that we are delighted with tonight's events as well. How strange, we have not even considered ordering a beheading tonight. Strange."

"Um, just think about the party, don't worry about the beheadings..." Alice said nervously. She knew the Queen would never behead _her_, but still...

"Hm, your words are probably wise."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Would you excuse me, I want to say hello to one of my friends."

"You're excused, and your manners are appreciated," Queen Vivaldi nodded, and with a smile Alice stood up.

"Pierce!" She called out, and the sensitive mouse boy turned toward her.

"Hi Alice," he said quietly.

"Isn't this great? No one's fighting! I even think I saw Gowland and Blood having a civilized conversation!" Alice cheered.

"Yes, that is great," Pierce agreed. "Boris hasn't even laid a paw on me! He is toying with me, but as long as he leaves me alone..."

"I am so sorry about him, I've been trying to train him not to-"

"WHY YOU LYING GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-"

"AH SHUT UP YA OLD MAN!"

Alice turned in shock to find Gowland and Elliot about to come to blows, turning simple, everyday items into guns. Alice was still wondering how Gowland managed to turn a violin into a weapon, and was more astonished to see him turn his tie into a bow and arrow.

"Oh my..." Alice just shook her head. She turned to look at Pierce, but the gentle mouse was already gone. Alice ran to one of the doors in panic, upset that on the one day everyone was supposed to get along, it was still going to become a fight. "This is all just to much," Alice murmured, opening one of the doors to go outside and onto the balcony. A soft breeze rustled the potted plants, and Alice sighed, leaning against the railing. She dropped her purse to the ground at her feet, letting the wind brush against her. The wind tussled her curls, and Alice huffed in annoyance.

"I never thought you would be one to get annoyed easily," Nightmare's voice intoned. Alice turned toward the voice, finding the dream demon floating just beyond the edge of the balcony. "Considering how well you took this world in stride, I expected more from your mentality."

"It's nice to see you too, Nightmare. Is Grey inside having fun?"

"He is, and tried to coerce me into coming as well," Nightmare sighed, shaking his head.

"Then why...?" Alice wasn't sure why the dream demon was here, especially when he told his second in command he wasn't coming in the first place. "Did something happen?" Alice thought aloud in alarm.

"No, nothing happened," Nightmare chuckled. "He doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh."

"Alice, I came to speak with you. I know the vial's full. The only thing I don't know, is if you're going home."


	5. Chapter 5

Alice looked into the sky, not responding to the dream demon's unasked question. The stars glittered above her head, as shimmery and bright as her blue dress. The moon's glow illuminated the world below, and she sighed.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered. Laughter spilled out of the house behind her, creating a magical scene. Love and Laughter filled the world, if only for tonight...

"I will not stop you if you choose to leave," Nightmare told her quietly, coming to stand beside Alice. The girl turned her blue eyes on him curiously. "You have been a wonderful friend for the people here, a wonderful influence. You are different from everyone else, unique to an extreme."

"And?"

"If you chose to go, I just wonder if your touch would have been in vain. Without you to keep the inhabitants of this world in line, it would return to a free for all shoot 'em up."

"You know they wouldn't care, fighting is something people here _love_ to do. They think I'm weird for stopping them," Alice scoffed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"You don't realize the impact you have on them, Alice, on all of us."

"And maybe if I go, they'll all stop fighting, in my memory," Alice snorted, scoffing. She just shook her head, looking at Nightmare tiredly. "I don't like this. I hate how they treat life so poorly, just like it's replaceable! But people aren't replaceable! They're not!"

"Don't cry, you'll smudge your make up," Nightmare replied.

A single tear ran down her cheek, and Alice wiped it away angrily. Another tear streaked down, and then another. Alice moved to sit down on one of the balcony chairs, upset with herself for crying like a little child.

_"Are you enjoying yourself here?"_

Vivaldi's words rang in her head, as loud and as clear as bells.

Alice's blue eyes widened as she thought about it, her mask falling as her face crinkled into one brokenness. The tears fell, one by one, quickly, faster and faster, until she was sobbing, her head in her hands, her heart in tatters.

"Alice..." Nightmare trailed off. At a loss, he picked up her purse and set it beside her. "Remember one thing Alice," Nightmare said, turning to look out at the scenery. "You are blind to many things in life, but what you do is seen by all, and everyone is amazed time and again by your perseverance, your ability to look into the brink when your friends are in trouble. They aren't perfect, but they might just surprise you too."

"Thank you, Nightmare," Alice whispered.

"It was nice to meet a girl like you, Miss Alice Liddell," Nightmare bowed, beginning to vanish into thin air. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

Alice looked into the night, reaching for her purse. Inside lay the vial, waiting. Her fingers gripped the glass, pulling it out.

"I shouldn't," Alice thought aloud, unstopping the vial.

Thoughts of Lorina filled her mind, and then the cast of characters she had met in this world. Thoughts of her sister, her family, crowded her adopted family out, and Alice raised the glass to her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this really the best way to go about things?" A soft voice inquired, and Alice jerked in surprise. The vial dropped from her lips, still in her hand, but she hadn't swallowed any of it. A figure was moving in the shadows, coming toward her. Alice panicked wondering if he had heard her whole conversation with Nightmare.

"Who's there?" Alice asked, standing up, trying to sound brave.

"It's just me, Alice," the gentle voice continued. The figure moved out of the shadows, the light glinting of the crown on his head. The King made his way towards the girl, a benevolent smile on his older face.

"Your majesty," Alice responded, surprised. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be hosting the party?"

"Vivaldi told me not to interfere with the party, that she would handle it," the King sighed, closing tired eyes. Alice felt sorry for the King, having to put up with the Queen night and day, 24/7. She wasn't sure if she could put up with what the King had to endure. "And I am out here for the same reason you are, to get away for the moment."

"Oh."

The simple word escaped Alice's lips, and the King took a seat on the bench she had just vacated.

"Sit Alice, please," the King spoke, and silently Alice did as directed. The girl looked at the royal questioningly, unsure about what he would say.

"I am an old man Alice," the King sighed, looking out into the night. "I have seen many things, _done_ many things. But I have also learned many things."

An inkling of an idea to what the King was talking about began to form in Alice mind, and tried to protest.

"You don't have to-"

"Alice."

One word silenced her, and Alice rested her blue eyes on the ground.

"Are you running away from something?"

Alice's eyes jerked toward the King, her jaw dropping in shock.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"I confess to have overheard your conversation with Nightmare," the King explained, a small, apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh."

"You can go home, Alice. No one would begrudge you that. However, you cannot just leave to escape. That would be cowardly, and you are not a coward. So, I ask you again, are you running from something? Someone?"

Alice was silent.

"However, if nothing is amiss, then you may leave if you so wish."

Alice looked at the King, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"How do I know if it's the right thing to do?" She blurted, then covered her mouth, shocked that the words had escaped her lips. "I mean-"

"Alice," the King quieted her softly, his kind gaze looking into her troubled one. "It's okay."

Alice bit her lip, feeling her chest tighten. She shook her head ruefully. This was a party, she shouldn't cry.

"Let me tell you story I was once told, many, many years ago," the King said. "Once there was a heroine who fell into a strange, unusual world. She was unlike the inhabitants of the new world, for where she treasured life and happiness, the citizens of the other world despised it. To return to her home, she had to save the kingdom from ruin, which is a hard task considering the people could've cared less. But, the girl decided to try, for in her own world she had left two younger sisters and parents who needed her."

Alice wiped a tear away as she listened, and watched the ghost of a smile linger on the story teller's face.

"And because she was brave, she managed to convince some of the inhabitants to help her. Which was probably a good thing because one of the biggest obstacles she had to face was a multi headed monster..."

The King shook his head, probably dispelling some unhappy thoughts.

"Anyway, the girl managed to save the kingdom, creating a more peaceful world. Yes, the people were still hard hearted and in favor of weapons, but the violence abated, at least in part. The girl was a champion of old, and saved the realm. But when she did, she was faced with a complicated choice. She could return to her own world, be with her family, or stay in the land she had grown accustomed to. She could become a queen, or simply go home, the same as she always was. What do you think she did, Alice?"

"I-I don't know," Alice stuttered, but needed to know. There was a girl like her, _just_ like her, who had to make the choice that Alice was forced to make now. What had the other girl done?

The King smiled a soft smile as he looked at her, his gaze glazed by memories of old.

"She said something that many adventurerers must remember, and I have never forgotten. When you take an adventure, and follow it through the twists and turns, eventually it will end, and you will have to go home."

Alice gaped like a fish.

"I want you to remember that, Alice," the King smiled, getting to his feet.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Wha-What was her name? The heroine, I mean." Alice needed to know, she just had to. Something about the story sounded familiar, something she had heard before...

"Her name was Lorina," the King replied, and with one last calming look, the King walked back into the party.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lorina._

_She was here? _

_Here?_

Alice stared stupidly ahead, shocked. Her sister, Lorina of all people, here? In this _wonderful_ wonder world? When? How? Alice couldn't think, she just couldn't believe her sister had been here! And why was it no one remembered her then?

Alice thought back to when she was in her own world, that fateful afternoon when she and Lorina had been outside together. Her sister _had_ been talking about a "wonder land" after all...

_Had she known? Had Lorina known Peter would come for me? Is that why she went inside in the first place? So I could come here?_

Alice shook her head slowly, in complete disbelief. How was this even possible? It was crazy! Insane! But yet, Alice couldn't shake the thought that it might be true, that all this, the people, this world, Lorina had already met, and knew it would be good for her younger sister.

Had Lorina known, had she set this whole story into motion?

Alice thought about it, and it really seemed plausible. It made sense, Lorina knew she wasn't feeling all that useful, or even happy, in her own world. Lorina sent her here to be needed, to feel like she had a purpose!

Alice fell into a stupefied trance as everything seemed to fall into place.

And as everything has a beginning, it also has an end.

Alice looked at the little vial in her hand, knowing that her sister had made the same choice, many years ago.

She was no longer needed here, in the Land of Hearts. Everyone was happy, everything was fine. Yes, people were still gun crazy and trigger happy, but Alice had to admit they weren't as likely to shoot on sight as the people here used to be like. No one would just shoot for fun...

Well, maybe Ace.

Alice felt a small smile grace her face, and closing her eyes she raised the vial to her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

They all knew when she left. The slight clench in their chests, the sharp intake of breath, the sudden halt of coherent thought. The minute Alice disappeared, each role holder knew it.

Boris stumbled doing a dance move.

Julius froze.

Gowland dropped his cup of punch.

Peter White let out a soundless cry.

Pierce let out a whisper, "Alice."

Vivaldi let out a, "hm."

Blood felt like he couldn't breathe.

Elliot felt his ears droop just a bit lower.

The Twins cried.

Ace just turned to look out the window.

Grey stood still, open mouthed in shock.

Nightmare looked at the ground. She had made her choice.

The King looked at the various role holders, silently wondering if this was truly for the best, before clapping his hands and bringing everyone back to life.

"Well, let us not be crestfallen because the song has ended. Let the music continue!" He called out, and the band started a new song.

The party would never be the same, because Alice Liddell was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight filtered through the treetops, falling in patches on a sleeping girl. Alice felt her eyelids flicker open, a groan eescaping her lips. She pulled herself up into a sitting position, looking around herself blearily.

"I'm...back?" She whispered, looking around herself just to confirm it.

Alice sat exactly where she had when she first met Peter, the trees were still swaying above her head, moving with the wind. The house hadn't moved, only the front door swinging shut.

"I'm back," Alice whispered, her jaw dropped in shock.

"ALICE!" Edith's voice screamed out. "We need your help! Hurry!"

Alice scrambled to her feet, running into her home.

"What? What's wrong?" She demanded, and then gasped in shock.

Lorina was on the ground, and didn't look she was breathing.

"Call 911, Edith," Alice ordered as she rushed to her sister's side. Lorina's pretty eyes were closed, her lips parted with no air passing them. "Come on Lorina, breath, I need you to breath!" She cried. "What happened?" Alice demanded of her younger sister.

"I don't know, she just fell!"

"Come on, Lorina," Alice muttered, trying CPR.

"Hello? Hi, my sister's not breathing! Please, you gotta help us!" Edith cried into the phone.

"LORINA! WAKE UP!" Alice screamed at her sister, feeling hope rise as she saw her sister move. "Please Lorina, that's it, breathe!"

Lorina's troubled eyes struggled open, pained.

"That's it, just stay with me, please Lorina, I just got back!" Alice sobbed.

"Don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" Alice cried.

"Lorina, don't die, you can't leave us!" Edith cried, coming to take her fallen sister's hand.

"Don't forget, Alice. I love you both."

The sirens blared as two sisters cried, and the eldest Liddell closed her eyes for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's kinda like Narnia. _

The thought passed through Alice's mind as she stared dully at the white linoleum floor. She blinked slowly, a small tear silently slipping over her cheek.

_I could have been there for years, was it years? But, only a few minutes had passed in the real world..._

The cause of death was either a heart attack or a ruptured brain aneurism. The paramedics weren't able to tell the Liddell sisters for certain which one, but they were positive it was natural causes. The police had arrived to get statements, finally coming to the medical team's conclusion of natural causes. Alice still couldn't believe it, her sister, dead.

Lorina was healthy, _strong,_ she never showed any signs of getting sick. A heart attack? An aneurism?

A smaller hand fit itself into Alice's, and the elder Liddell turned to she her tear stained younger sister.

"Alice..." Edith sniffled, her face pained in shock and disbelief. Alice took her sister into her arms, letting Edith cry on her shoulder. Unbidden tears sneaked down Alice's face, but she kept her sobs muffled.

She had to be the strong one now.

"Where's Dad?" Alice finally asked, breaking away from the embrace.

"Where do you think?" Edith asked bitterly. Alice shook her head slowly in incredulity.

He was at work.

His oldest daughter just passed away, and he was at _work_?

"No, he can't..." Alice whispered, more to herself than her sister. When their mother passed away, the young Liddell sisters hadn't just lost one parent, they had lost two. Their father was never with them, not really. He threw himself into his work, rarely coming out of his office space when he was at home. They saw him every now and then, when they begged him to eat dinner with them, or dragged him to a school recital, but otherwise...

Lorina had been the real parent.

"It'll be okay," Alice whispered, wrapping her sister back into a hug. "We'll make it, we're strong."

Edith just nodded into Alice's shoulder, her sniffles slowly subsiding.

"And we'll have to plan her funeral," Alice continued quietly. "Something that would do her proud."

"Elegant, just like her," Edith agreed, a small smile forming at the thought of the eldest Liddell.

"Graceful and classy," Alice agreed. "Lots of flowers."

"She liked Lilies..."

"Roses and daisies," Alice continued.

"Lots of pink," Edith laughed sadly.

"And buttercup yellows."

The two sisters pulled away from each other, sad faces soaked in tears with puffy red eyes, noses just a bit runny, but smiled at each other for the first time in years. They had lost their oldest sibling, but they now knew one thing:

They had each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice stood in a gray mist.

She wasn't sure how she had gotten there, but since she was here she could only look about herself in puzzlement. It almost reminded her of Nightmare's realm...

"Correct," a smooth voice agreed.

"Hello?" Alice called out, unsure.

"It only takes a day for you to forget? Oh Alice..." The voice sighed, then let out a hacking cough.

"Nightmare?" Alice questioned. "Are you okay?"

"As well as can be expected of an ill dream demon," Nightmare replied lightly, seeming to appear from out of no where. Nightmare looked at the girl compassionately, his face one of concern. "But the real question is, how are _you_?"

"H-How do you know?" Alice's words trembled as they came out, and even after a day of crying Alice could feel the tears well up.

"I knew before you left," the dream demon responded quietly. "She died while you were in the Land of Hearts, but I suppose your attempts at CPR revived her, if only temporarily."

Alice didn't say anything, but the tears were gone, replaced with one dark emotion starting to stir in her.

"You _knew_?" Alice bit out. "You knew she was dying, and you didn't let me go to her? How sick and twisted can you be? Lorina was my _sister_!"

"Now Alice-"

"I don't want you to, 'Now Alice' me," Alice hissed. "I want you to tell me _why_! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me go to her?!" Her voice rose in the dream world, coming to a screech as she berated the ailing Nightmare. "What kind of perverted pleasure do you get from knowing my sister was dying, but just letting me go on believing she was fine, that she would still be waiting for me when I got home?! If I hadn't left when I did, I probably wouldn't have even been there to hold her hand as she died! She could have died without ever knowing I was there for her, that I loved her, that I _wasn't there for her_! If I hadn't left when I did, I wouldn't have even been there to say goodbye."

"Technically, you didn't say-"

"It's an expression!" Alice shouted. "She could have died without me having tried _something_, _anything_, to keep her with us! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"The truth?"

"That would be a nice change," Alice bit out, glaring daggers at the somber dream demon.

"We didn't want to hurt you."

Alice was dumbstruck at the words, her anger abating at his misguided kindness.

"I still should have been able to decide for myself," Alice muttered. "Wait a second," Alice thought shocked. "You said 'we'. Who else knew my sister was dying? How could you keep this from me?"

Nightmare was silent, but maybe it was for the best. He didn't want Alice's anger directed at anyone else.

"How are you even _here_ anyway?" Alice demanded, crossing her arms.

"Your mind is still susceptible to the World of Wonder, I can cross for as long as you remember," Nightmare said calmly.

_"Don't forget."_

Lorina's words came crashing through Alice's mind, and she wondered if that was what her sister had meant. To not forget the Land of Hearts, and its inhabitants.

"I want you out of my mind," Alice finally decided. "I want to have a dreamless sleep."

"As you wish, Alice," Nightmare said, and the gray mist darkened, turning Alice's vision black.


	12. Chapter 12

"She was so caring, she always took the time to help me when I needed her," Edith spoke from the podium, her eyes downcast. Alice sat in the front row, watching her sister speak. Edith was dressed in subdued black, her hair pinned back in a pony tail, and as she spoke the audience could tell how much Edith had cared for Lorina. "She was sweet, and kind, and her life was cut too short too soon."

Alice smiled at her sister when Edith left the podium, and taking a deep breath Alice took her younger sister's place. Alice looked at the audience, and she felt frozen on the spot. She had a speech all written out, if only her mind would focus! Alice took a shuddering breath, pushing a lock of sandy blond hair behind her ear.

"Um, I was always jealous of Lorina," she began ruefully. "She was absolutely perfect. She had compassion, grace, everyone loved her. I was once told she never met a stranger," at this, some members of the audience let out little chuckles. It was true, Lorina would rather meet a million friends than a million strangers...

"There was a time a few years ago when Lorina and I were sitting outside in the sunshine. It was one of those days when the weather would change drastically, and before you could say Kalamazoo we were drenched. Lorina and I had to run inside before we became too soaking wet, even though we were properly drenched," Alice smiled at the memory. She had truly looked like a drowned cat... "I was upset though, I rarely got my sister all to myself. As I'm sure you all know, she was always doing everything she could for everyone else, and because of that she and I rarely had any alone time together. But Lorina knew I was upset about the rain, that the weather had changed so suddenly. So, while she dried me off and laid out some clothes for me to change into, she said some things I never forgot:

_"Alice," _she began. _"Sometimes things happen that we have no control over. You can either pout about how things didn't go your way, or you can find a reason to happy again. You can cry over the weather, or you can laugh at my hair. It looks perfectly dreadful, doesn't it? A troublesome tumbleweed!"_

"Lorina had to teach me to find the good in life, to laugh, to bypass the bad in search of something good. At the time, it was her hair, which actually _did _look like a tumbleweed!" Alice had to laugh at the memory, it had definitely been a good day overall. "I know today is disheartening, that someone so bright and cheerful had to pass away, that someone as good as Lorina had to-to...die...but, I-I know she wouldn't have wanted us to cry, she would have wanted us to find the good. When the rain had stopped, on that day so many years ago, Lorina took me to the window to show me the sky. It had started to clear up, and a rainbow stretched across the sky.

_"Look for the promises of a better tomorrow," _She told me then. _"It may look gray, and dark, and it may seem to test your faith, but never stop finding something to make you smile. There is always something good in the world, it just might not be obvious."_

Alice smiled at the crowd, the memory stirring up happy emotions inside her heart. _Look for the good, that's what I need to do._

"So, even though Lorina has passed on, and our lives might never be the same, I want everyone to remember her words. That we should all look for the good, not dwell on the bad. Thank you," Alice nodded, and quickly headed back to her seat.

Alice smiled at the floor as she heard applause, and then looked back to the podium as the pastor got up.

"Please bow your heads as we pray," he began. "Dear Lord, we know our dear Lorina's soul is now in Your hands, that our beloved sister is now in a better place. But as for the grieving left behind, I pray that Your hand of peace may come to each and every one of us as we continue about our lives on earth. Let Lorina's legacy live on in us as we continue our lives. Let her gentle and hospitable spirit live in each of us, and let Your spirit guide us through this dark time. Amen."

"Amen," the crowd chorused.

"Go with the peace of the Lord, and please stay for refreshments in the lobby," the pastor continued, and everyone stood up to leave.

"It was a very beautiful ceremony," Edith said as we got up to leave.

"Yeah, everyone said such nice things," Alice agreed.

The two were somber as their sister was laid to rest in the church cemetery, her tombstone reading, "Beloved sister, daughter, friend, and helping hand to many."

Edith bent down to lower a bouquet of roses on her sister's grave, and whispered her final goodbye. Edith stood up, looking at her remaining sister tiredly.

"It's just us now, isn't it?" The words were tired, resigned, and Alice automatically reached to hug her sister.

"We're going to make it, we're strong," Alice whispered in her younger sister's ear. "I won't leave you, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

The mist of the dream world crept along the ground, encircling the feet of the Wonderland visitors.

"Is it true?" Vivaldi demanded, hands on her hips and arrogance on her face. "Has Alice truly departed from us?"

"The Lady can't be gone!" The twins wailed. "We had fun scaring her with our weapons..."

"Is Alice gonna come back?" Pierce asked hesitantly.

"I should just go get her again," Blood remarked.

"Did you know she would do this, Clockmaker?" Elliot turned on Julius.

"I had no inkling-"

"Always trying to keep Alice to yourself, you were the only one who would really know what she was up too!" Ace smirked.

"My Alice's is gone," Peter cried.

"Would you all pipe down? Nightmare isn't feeling well," Grey grumbled, coming toward the Wonderland group.

"Grey, did you know about Alice?" Vivaldi demanded cooly.

"I assure you, I wasn't privvy to Alice's decision."

"And why can't we just kidnap Alice?" Boris sighed. "She belongs here, we need to bring her back."

"Is that really the best idea?" The King spoke up.

"How else are we supposed to get her back?" Borris shrugged.

"You are all being selfish," the King shook his head. "You think that bringing Alice back is what is best for her, but is that really what's best for her? Or for us?"

"He does have a point," Nightmare remarked, coming to join the other dreamers.

"What could you possibly mean?" Blood sighed.

"We stole Alice away from everything, and everyone, she knew. We wanted her to be happy, and for a time she was. We did make her happy, but it seems that things have changed."

"She wasn't happy?" Boris questioned, wide eyed.

"She missed her sister," Nightmare replied.

"Are you saying we can't bring her back? Ever?" Peter trembled. The other role holders were struck silent at the thought.

"I would not say forever, per say, but for now, yes."

"Can we see her?" Julius asked.

"If she dreams, then anything is possible..." Nightmare smiled, and the mist swirled up.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed since Lorina's funeral.

For the sisters, it was a time of gladness and sadness. Edith and Alice remembered their sister in all her glory, laughing over shared memories, telling each other stories of the eldest Liddell. They cried over everything she never got a chance to do.

As for Mr. Liddell, if a person passed him on the street they would never know he had lost a daughter. His demeanor screamed indifference, a mask of ice graced his features. He threw himself into his work, taking overtime as if it were a belated Christmas present. He closed himself off in his study, the clicks and taps of a keyboard the only sounds to escape the room.

Alice never heard her father cry.

Alice herself cried, shedding all the tears that had accumulated since her mother died. Edith once said she was cold, that she didn't care that her mother had died. It wasn't true. It wasn't. Alice loved her mom almost as much as she loved Lorina, but her tears hasn't fallen. No, she thought she needed to be strong, to not fall apart.

But, you can't hold all your emotions in. Eventually, they'll just explode.

So, for every cry she didn't utter at her mother's funeral, for every tear she didn't shed for the inhabitants of Wonderland, it was like a dam had burst, and everything flooded out.

As for every person, eventually the river of emotion began to abate in Alice, and she became part of the world again. She didn't return to her job with the books, instead, she decided to make her expert coffee making skills work for her.

She became a barista.

The store was called "One Stop Coffee Shop", a local favorite. It had a charming feel, a place you could just cozy up to a fire and read a good book. Alice loved it there, loved the people, and loved being able to be useful again.

The crowd at the coffee shop loved her, almost as much as the role holders Alice supposed, and her coffee was always top notch. Even the picky drinker at the shop had to admit her coffee was the best, to which Alice always beamed and replied she had a good teacher.

"Alice, if a guy was smart he'd pick you up lickety split," one her older patrons remarked one afternoon. "Your coffee's superb."

"Thank you, Mr. Jenkins," Alice grinned. "But I don't think I'm ready to date."

"Such a shame," a woman sighed. "You're such a pretty girl. Can I have a double shot espresso? It's been a _long_ day."

"Of course, ma'am, I live to serve," Alice chirped with faux cheer. There had been one guy she had wanted to date, maybe two, but it wouldn't work...Besides, they looked exactly alike! How would she be able to tell them apart?

"Such a doll," the woman smiled as she took the cup from Alice. The woman took a delicate sip, sighed in bliss, and took another sip.

"Alice, you have _got _to tell me who trained you! You pick up every customer, ever hear of sharing?" Meredith, a fellow barista, laughed.

"Well, I would tell you, but..." Alice trailed off dramatically.

"Let me guess, you'd have to kill me?" Meredith rolled her eyes.

"NO! Never kill, I wouldn't, no," Alice exclaimed quickly, surprising her co worker with her intensity.

"Chill, Alice, I was just joking," Meredith replied slowly, watching the sandy blond girl carefully. Something wasn't exactly 'normal' about Alice, but Meredith wasn't the type to pry. She would just watch, and make sure her friend stayed out of trouble.

"Oh," Alice spoke, the fire leaving her words as she realized her slip up. This wasn't Wonderland, she wasn't going to be turning the coffee machine into a machine gun anytime soon...

"Did you get Mr. Sanders his coffee? You know how finicky he is. He can't stand _anyone's_ coffee! Well, except yours. Seriously, that man would rather spend a month in the desert than actually drink one of my brews. I mean seriously," Meredith grumbled, and it was Alice's turn to laugh.

"Like I said, Meredith, I had a really good teacher. He was just like our regular ole grump, hard to please, and only expected the best," Alice reminisced with a shrug.

"Sounds like a real good guy," Meredith snorted.

"He was," Alice smiled thoughtfully. "After you actually got to know him."

"I ain't gettin' any younger over here!" Mr. Sanders growled, and Alice scrambled to start the man's order. "These youngins, no respect for their elders. No respect!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Sanders. I apologize," Alice placated the older gentleman as she set the cup in front of him. She waited patiently as he stared into the dark contents of the cup, an unreadable expression on his face. Just like every other time he came in, Alice waited as Mr. Sanders took a stirring stick and slipped it into the liquid, drawing the rod up and testing it lightly against his tongue. As with every other time, Alice stood patiently as a grunt of approval escaped his lips, and still waited while he brought the cup to his lips. One swallow, two, and then the cup came back to the table top.

"It's acceptable," Mr. Sanders allowed, and Alice just beamed.

"Why thank you, I hope you enjoy it."

"Hmph."

It was the third day of Alice's shift when she first met the picky Mr. Sanders. The other baristas all paled, a girl even quivered in fright at the unassuming figure of Mr. Alexander Evinten Sanders. A person wouldn't think him ferocious if met on the street. A peppered head of hair, a permanent frown, a cardigan, he didn't look like the sort to cause hearts to stop in fright. But, Alice knew one simple thing: Looks can be deceiving.

The Twins were a _great_ example.

So, on that fateful day when he walked through the door, and the other baristas refused to serve him, Alice had stepped up to take his order.

"You must think you're special," Mr. Sanders huffed. "That anything you make will come close to adequate? Please."

"Sir?" Alice's voice was one of questioning and uncertainty. What was wrong with this guy?

"Oh, very well. Let's see if the new girl is actually good."

Something about the way he challenged her made Alice think of Julius. Aloof, just a tad bit arrogant, and expecting the best coffee this side of the cosmos.

She instantly liked the guy.

So when he began the ritual Alice would come to know by heart, she had a smile on her face the whole time. Julius had made her a top notch coffee queen, and Alice wasn't afraid to flaunt her gift.

And besides, the expression on Mr. Sanders face was priceless!

His eyes had widened, his jaw went slack, he blinked once, and then he looked at her. Truly looked at her.

"Enjoy your drink," Alice had told the suddenly zombieified man, and then headed back to her place with the other baristas. Her co workers looked at her as if she was insane, even just a tad bit off, and finally one of them giggled.

Someone had actually shut up the finicky Mr. Sanders! Hallelujah!

Even if maybe it was only because the coffee was _that _bad.

Mr. Sanders had wiped his face of shock before speaking again, making sure all the baristas heard:

"You should have her teach y'all how to make coffee. Yours pales in comparison, but then again you bunch of idiots wouldn't know how to work an espresso machine if you had a manual."

Yes, Alice made fast friends with her new co workers.

No, she didn't tell them exactly how she came to be such a master. Truth was, she never got a 100% grade from Julius, but she was oh so close.

98.56%

Yes, Julius _was_ that rigid in his grading.

"Well, my shift's over, I'm heading out," Alice told Meredith as she undid her apron.

"Be careful, Alice, see you tomorrow," Meredith smiled as Alice got to the door.

"See ya," she waved, letting the shop door close behind her.

Everything seemed to be falling into place, it was just that perfect. Alice hummed as she walked along, marveling at how amazing everything was going. She hadn't even thought about the role holders.

Well, that much at least.

And as with all jinxs, it was an accident, but that evening as she got ready for bed, a funny feeling stole over her, and it was that night The Dreams started.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alice, I'm bored."

The blue eyed girl whipped her head around in shock. There, lying on his bed like nothing had happened, was Boris. The punk cat yawned, stretched his arms over his head, and then looked contentedly at Alice. She looked around herself slightly confused. She was in Boris's bedroom, but how?

"You should entertain me."

Alice rolled her eyes at the order, wondering how in the world she was back in wonderland. She hadn't fallen down any rabbit holes...

"Don't look so surprised, you knew you'd get back here eventually," Boris shrugged, getting up from the bed. "You're one of my best friends, why did you leave me?"

"I-I-" Alice stuttered, at a loss. How could she explain about how much family meant to her? Especially when Boris's family ties were almost nonexistent? "I couldn't stay here forever, I'd have to leave sometime."

"Why?" Boris questioned, his eyes wide and curious. He came closer to Alice, wrapping her in his arms comfortingly. "I missed you, Alice, nothing was the same after you left."

Alice couldn't say anything, just looked at the floor. How could she make him understand she couldn't stay here?

"I missed you too, Boris," she finally whispered.

"We can go to the amusement park, have some fun," Boris suggested.

Alice laughed, thinking about what kind of crazy rides Gowland came up with during her absence. Probably something that would make her want to cry!

"I would love to, but..." Alice shook her head. "Not a good idea. I'm needed at home."

"The clock tower?" Boris asked innocently.

"No, my _real_ home, in my own world. You know that. I can't stay here Boris," Alice reminded him.

"Stay."

It was a simple word, pleading with her. It echoed in her head, brought to mind all the wonderful moments and memories she had made in this wonderland. It would be so nice to stay here, a place she was loved and cared for, a place Lorina hadn't died.

"Just stay, with me," Boris pleaded. "Come back, to me, to _us_..."

"Please."

Alice closed her eyes as a tear slipped out, and when she opened them again she was looking up at her own ceiling, the sheets and comforters wrapped around her almost like an embrace. Alice sat up, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"What a weird dream."


	16. Chapter 16

The gray mists of the dream land swirled around the ground, hiding role holders' feet from sight. They were silent as a burst of light flashed in the dim lighting of the dream land, watching as Boris exited Alice's dreams. The group took in his dejected demeanor and knew it hadn't gone well.

"She didn't stay," Boris murmured, his eyes downcast and spirit drooping.

"No, no she didn't," Nightmare agreed, floating just a few feet above the cat. "But she did seem reluctant to go. Maybe if not one, but two friends of old come to visit. Hm?"

"What do you mean, Nightmare?" Vivaldi questioned, looking at the dream demon thoughtfully.

"One dream may be considered the formation of thoughts, but two is more than a coincidence. Who shall I send next?" Nightmare smiled craftily.

The role holders all shared a glance, and one stepped forward. His rabbit ears twitched over his head as he took a deep breath.

"Send me."


	17. Chapter 17

"You okay, Alice? You look a little distracted," Edith worried from her seat at the breakfast table. A bowl of fruit separated the siblings, and Alice speared some strawberries with her fork.

"I'm fine," she replied, depositing the fruits on her plate. "I just didn't sleep very well last night. I had this _weird_ dream."

"Want to talk about it? My teacher said that the manifestation of unusual dreams can be the resultant of an uneasy conscience," Edith said, and Alice just stared at her in shock. Her sister? Little Edith, talking about psychology like it was a normal, everyday topic... "Or you just ate something funky before you went to bed," she shrugged.

That sounds more likely.

"Maybe..." Alice mused, placing a piece of pineapple on her plate. "Think our father will have breakfast with us?"

"Hah, good one," Edith snorted. Alice smiled, and the two slipped into silence. The sound of forks scrapping against plates filled the area, the happy munching of fruit the only sounds.

"I think I'm going to spend some time outside today," Alice told her sister as she put her plate in the sink. "It looks like it'll be a nice day today."

"No rain, sounds perfect," Edith agreed. "I have some reading to do, so I'll be in my room."

Alice wandered around outside, letting the sunlight bathe her in its warmth. She turned her face towards the sky, a gentle smile spreading on her face. It really was a nice day...

Alice walked up the three steps into her family's gazebo, taking a seat and looking out into the world. It felt _right_ to be here, to be home again, with her not so crazy sister. It felt...nice. Being here didn't feel like a burden anymore. Alice closed her eyes, letting the sunshine and cool breeze lull her into a peaceful relaxation...

"Tea, Miss Alice?"

Alice jerked up, almost jumping out of her seat.

"You gotta be careful Alice," the rabbit eared man chided, and her jaw dropped in shock.

"_Elliot_?" She gaped in astonishment. "Why are you- _How_ are you-? What did you say?" She spluttered out.

"I asked if you wanted some tea. I know you and that clockmaker drink coffee, so I wasn't to sure what exactly you wanted."

"Um...Tea would be nice?" I said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"Of course," Elliot seemed to chirp, pouring the tea into a tea cup. Alice looked around herself, confused. She was still in the gazebo, but a garden had sprouted up around the little building. Flowers arched up towards the golden sun, little bushes had been cut into animal shapes, and flowery vines had wrapped themselves around the gazebo. In the middle of the gazebo now sat a little table, with two place settings for Elliot and Alice. Elliot hummed happily to himself as he picked up his little china cup, and tentatively Alice did the same.

"You seem...really happy," she finally spoke.

"Well of course, there's no servants demanding my immediate attention!" Elliot crowed. "No paperwork, no 'sign on the dotted line', _no paperwork_! Not to mention I'm on a date with a very pretty girl."

Alice felt her cheeks heat up.

"This is _not _a date," she informed him quickly, setting her tea cup down.

"Did I upset you?" Elliot asked, his ears tipped sideways in confusion.

"What is going on here? How are you even _here_?" Alice demanded.

"We're having a tea party, of course!" Elliot replied, like it should have been obvious. "The twins and Blood couldn't come, but they said to tell you 'hi'."

Alice just looked at him in confusion. What was going on here?

"This isn't real," she told herself. "This is all part of your imagination. Yeah, it's just a hallucination. That's right, not real."

"Alice, you're going crazy again. I think I should probably leave now."

"Me? Crazy? Are you kidding me?" Alice laughed humorously. "Ha!"

"Remember, you can always come back to us if you want," Elliot said, rising to his feet.

"It's all just in my head. I'm losing it."

"Alice, everyone misses you. Come back," Elliot sighed. "Thanks for the tea, but I should get going. The servants will find me eventually, and if it's not authorizing one thing it's signing another or denying a request. The things I do for Blood..." he muttered, walking down the gazebo steps.

Alice looked at her tea cup, not really sure what to think anymore. She had to be going crazy..

"Alice."

And now she was hearing voices! Great, just great.

"Alice?"

How could this possibly get any worse?

"Alice! Wake up!"

Alice's eyes snapped open, and Edith's face swam into view.

"You gotta come inside, it's starting to rain!"

"Wha?" Alice blinked looking out past the gazebo to find the yard sparkling with drizzled rain.

"You fell asleep," Edith explained. "You really didn't sleep well last night, did you?"

"I guess not..." Alice shook her head regretfully.

"Come on, let's get inside before it pours!"

And it was supposed to be a nice...


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Lady, when you coming back?" One twin asked.

"Yeah, no one's as fun to torture as you," the other twin agreed. The first brother turned to his sibling with a grin.

"Especially since we can't kill her, it's really fun to see how far you can push someone 'til they drop dead!"

Alice paled and took a step away from the brothers, her feet crunching leaves and branches underneath. She seemed to be in a forest...

"I think we should use a little knife first," the elder boy remarked. "That way we're _real_ sure we're not cutting any arteries. Remember the last time we nicked a vein?"

"It wouldn't stop gushing. It was so awesome!"

"But we gotta be careful with the Lady, so we use a little knife."

"Maybe one of the bigger ones? The little ones are no fun!" The younger boy complained.

"I know, but it's better than killing her."

"You're right," the other agreed.

"So? What do you say?" The twins asked in unison.

"I think I'm getting out of here before it's too late!"

And with that, Alice bolted away from the gate keepers and out of the forest.

"Was it something we said?"


	19. Chapter 19

Alice ran as fast as she could, tree limbs hitting her painfully as she bolted through the woods. Slowly, the trees started to thin, giving way to well kept shrubbery and elegant flowers.

Alice, however, didn't notice the change in scenery.

All she was thinking was, 'They want to kill me! They totally want to kill me! What is _wrong_ with them?!'

So when she was still zooming away from the devil twins, she didn't notice a figure seated at a chair by a magnificently beautiful rose bush.

"Alice," the voice spoke, and Alice skidded to a stop in shock. She turned to see the famous hat, the usual Dupree smirk, and the tea cup that Blood was rarely without.

"Blood," Alice voiced aloud, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my garden, Alice," Blood replied, looking at her as if she had a few screws loose. "Why wouldn't I enjoy the privacy of my own garden?"

"Oh," Alice said, but internally was thinking, 'How am I here? Aren't I dreaming? He looks so real...'

"Take a seat, Alice," Blood prompted, and obediently the girl went to sit opposite him at the little round table.

"Are we having a tea party?" Alice asked, noticing stray tea cups on the table's surface.

"I was, but I made them leave. I have something to ask you, Alice."

"What?"

Blood stood up, coming to her side of the table. His face was expressionless, and he slipped his hand into his coat pocket as he dipped down on one knee. A simple black box was in his hand as he looked at Alice, a small smile forming on his face.

"Alice Liddell, would you do me the greatest honor," he began, flicking the box's lid open and revealing a gorgeous diamond. "And marry me?"

Alice Liddell gaped at him in shock. She remembered what Ace had said at the ball, but for him to be _right_...

"I want you by my side for the rest of our days. I want you to rule my world with me. I want you with me, forever. Alice, I love you. I need you to stay with me," Blood implored, looking at the girl with adoration in his eyes. She was the love of his life, and if she didn't say yes...If she didn't come back to the Wonderful Wonder World...If she didn't come back to him...

"Blood..." Alice choked up, not sure what to say.

"Say yes," Blood pressed, taking the ring out of the box and taking her hand in his. "Say you'll marry me."

"I..." Alice began, closing her eyes tight. She felt the ring pressed onto her finger, and Alice choked up again.

Light streamed into her face when she opened them again, and the sheets and comforters were tossed over her and the bed. Alice sat up, looked around herself in confusion, and then shook her head.

"I'm loosing it," she muttered, pushing her hair out of her face. She tried to pull her hand free, but frowned when she realized she couldn't. It was caught on something...

When she finally got her hand free, she looked at her hand in shock.

The ring was still there.

~(0)~  
_**A/N: **_**Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation and am finally back! Well, what do you think? Will she say yes when she goes back? :)**


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm losing it, that's the only possible explanation._

"Alice?"

_I mean, sure, I went to wonderland before. Who knows how long I was trapped there?_

"Alice."

_Okay, maybe trapped isn't the right word. Engaged? Oh no, wrong adjective. Definitely wrong adjective._

"Alice."

_How could he propose? I'm not even living there anymore! I'm needed_ here_, with my sister._

"ALICE!"

"What?" Alice asked, completely confused. She looked around herself in bewilderment, at a loss, and even more confused when her father's form solidified in front of her.

"I would appreciate not having to shout to get your attention," Mr. Liddell began tersely, his eyes shielded behind a mask of disapproval.

"I'm sorry, I drifted off to lala land," Alice apologized. _More like wonder land..._She mused to herself.

"You are just like your sister," her father shook his head. "A world of fantasies. Ground yourself in this realm, not a fictional one."

Alice lowered her gaze to the ground, feeling small as he put Alice in her place.

"Now, I need you to help Edith with her homework. You may not have been the best of school girls, but you passed with acceptable grades," he acknowledged. Alice almost beamed, that was the closest to praise she was likely to receive from him! "Not like Lorena though," her father continued. "She was a master at academics, cried over A-'s like a girl should. Let her memory be an example, work hard and the world opens up to you."

"Yes, Father," Alice murmured. Even dead, Lorena still managed to keep Alice in her shadow!

"Good, now go to your sister."

Alice rose on command, heading toward her sister's room. The bright pink walls of Edith's room welcomed Alice as she stepped into the princess haven, and she smiled seeing the princess herself seated at her little work table, laboring over some piece of dreaded homework.

"Oh, hey Alice," Edith spoke up, never taking her eyes off the paper. "Can you help me with this? I hate variables!" The girl grumbled, glaring at her paper and then looking toward her sister with a smile.

"Well, I passes math, so let's see what I can do."

Edith attended a boarding school, and like most of its students, the kids who attended actually had to go and _stay_ at the school. Since Lorena passed away, Edith had been given a leave of absence. She could go home, cope with her loss, but had to eventually return. The teachers had done with normal teachers had done, and forwarded Edith her missed homework and notes along with their condolences.

It was time for Edith to go back.

"You think you'll be okay without me?" Edith worried, looking up from her sheet of variables and equations. "You've been having nightmares..."

"Trust me, they're not all nightmares," Alice reassured her little sister. "But some..."

"Do you keep seeing her die?" Edith asked quietly. "I do, every now and then. I keep remembering how I was so useless, and couldn't do anything..."

"Edith," Alice said, compassion in her voice. "There was nothing we could have done. It was her time, whether we liked it or not. And we were by her side, she knew we loved her, and she told us she loved us."

"I know, but sometimes..."

"You know how Lorena was, she wouldn't have wanted either of us to be upset. She would probably have said to cry tears for her, but live our lives to the fullest."

"Definitely optimistic," Edith smiled with a laugh.

"And are you going to be okay at school, Edith? You know you can call me whenever you want, right?"

"I know, I know," Edith rolled her eyes. "It'll be nice to see everyone again..."

"Just send me a post card telling me how you're doing," Alice smiled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Alice helped her sister pack, and together they went to the airport the next day. The sisters held each other close, almost as if they couldn't stand without the other. It would be difficult, they had just become so close...

A voice crackled out over the loudspeakers, and with a misty eyed farewell Edith grabbed her bags and boarded the plane. Alice waited until the plane had taken off, waited until it was just a dot on the horizon, before turning to go home.

_"Live your life to the fullest, Alice," _Lorena had once told her, back when she was little and her sister may as well have been the fairy queen. Back then, her sister had brushed her hair each night, plaiting it into a nice braid. Lorena always talked to her as if she was a big girl, telling Alice stories and just spending time with her. _"Never let yourself become afraid of the unknown. It's not so scary, trust me,_" Lorena had laughed, a lilting sound that bounced around the room with a life of its own. _"The future is only as scary as you make it."_

It was time to face her future.


	21. Chapter 21

"You dared to consider leaving us?"

"Um..."

"Without our permission, or a proper goodbye? That was inconsiderate, rude, punishable by beheading!" Vivaldi ranted from her place on the throne. Somehow, Alice was back in the Wonderful Wonder Land, and was standing in front of a very irate Queen of Hearts.

"What were you thinking? It should be off with your head!" Vivaldi continued, rising from her chair angrily.

"Please don't?" Alice tried, wondering _again_ how in the world she ended up back in Wonderland. How was this happening? She hadn't has anything to drink, or been _forced_ to drink anything...

"Why should your pathetic words appease us? You left on your own violation, in the middle of one of _our _parties! Can you comprehend the lack of social etiquette you displayed? And for us to _allow_ your departure showed us to be spineless wimps! We are anything but spineless."

"I'm sorry?" Alice tried again. _Not really, _she thought to herself. _I left for a reason_.

BANG!

An explosion echoed in the room, coming from one of the many halls. Alice covered her ears, wincing in distress. _THAT is _exactly _why I left, _she thought grimly.

"Good for nothing servant, always in my way," a voice grumbled, throwing the throne room's door open and stomping in. Alice gasped seeing a dead servant being carried away in silence. Yes, that is exactly why she left.

"PETER WHITE! I HAVE ORDERED YOU TO ABSTAIN FROM RUINING MY GORGEOUS WHITE CARPET! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Vivaldi screeched, glaring daggers at the rabbit.

"No one can touch me, Their Highness," Peter White bowed with a smirk. "For I am one of Their Majesty's finest."

"AND I HAVE COMPANY! CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF FOR ONCE?!" Vivaldi demanded, her voice grating on Alice's ears.

Peter White turned his uninterested gaze in Alice's direction, and then he seemed to light up and perk up.

"Alice! You're back!" A happy go lucky voice exclaimed.

"Um..."

"Why do you seem taken aback? Did I not bounce back?" He asked, hurt.

"Don't you dare leave again, Alice Liddell," Vivaldi warned as she watched the girl from Earth start to dematerialize.

"I don't how this works!" Alice exclaimed as she disappeared from sight, leaving a crestfallen rabbit and irritated Queen in her wake.


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't know how this works!" Alice exclaimed, and watched as the throne room dissipated and she found herself in front of the clock tower. "What, what?"

"Don't stand there with your jaw dropped, Alice, come inside," Julius called from the Clock tower's front door. He looked at her as if bored, as if she was holding him back from his work.

_Some things never change,_ Alice grinned, running towards the clockmaker and entering the building she once called home. Alice's eyes swept about the room, and the girl found everything to be exactly as she remembered it. Everything was in its place, and the familiarity of it all soothed her.

Julius moved past Alice back to his work space, and just like when she called this place home, Alice followed him in. Julius took his customary seat behind the desk, Alice sitting in front, and she just watched him work with her usual interested expression. It was nice, he didn't demand an explanation or a reason why, he didn't plead with her to stay. He was his usual indrawn self, simply working away on a broken clock.

"Do you want any coffee?" Alice finally asked when Julius put down the little clock.

"That would be alright," Julius replied coolly, picking up another clock. With a small smile, Alice stood up and went to make the coffee. She hoped he would be proud of how far her coffee expertise had excelled, she was a legend in her world and planned to be one here too.

She brought the coffee back to him, setting it before him expectantly and impatiently. The man before her sighed, putting down the clock he had been working on to pick up the coffee cup. The cup warmed his hands, and carefully he brought it up to his lips.

Julius reminded her of the picky Mr. Sanders from the 'One Stop Coffee Shop' as he took his delicate sips, and then lowered the cup back to the table to emit a grudging approval.

"93.49," Julius finally decided. "There is to much sugar," he explained, seeing Alice about to object.

"Come on, really? To much sugar?" Alice demanded lightly. "You can never have to much sugar," she shook her head.

"Yes you can, and you did," Julius responded calmly, pushing the cup aside in favor of the clock he was tinkering with. "That is why you never make it to a perfect score, you overestimate yourself."

"Thanks," Alice rolled her eyes. Silence descended on the duo, save for the sounds of the clockmaker as he played with his patients, poking and prodding and rearranging until the slight whir of the clock began and it started ticking again.

"I can't really explain it," Alice finally admitted into the silence. Julius raised an eyebrow, but kept tinkering. "I'll probably sound crazy," she continued. "But then again, everyone here thinks I'm a little weird anyway. It's just, you didn't need me anymore.

"After a while, everything fell into its place. Gun violence reached an all time low for Wonderful Wonder Land, everyone seemed happy, and while I felt _happy_ here, it wasn't a complete happiness. Does that make any sense? Being happy, but not happy enough? Does that make me selfish? Wanting something for myself?

"When the vial was first full, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I could leave if I wanted to, but why would I go? This place had become home in so many ways, and I made great friends. I made a family...But that's the thing, family isn't always decided by blood. And even when you make your own family of friends, you still have true kin out there, people who need you. You can understand that, right?

"So, I kept the vial. It wasn't because I knew I would leave, I actually didn't know if I would or not. And I put it in my purse when I went to the ball because I just didn't know what I wanted. I kept it so I would have a choice. I knew I hated the violence, but I also knew I loved all of you. I couldn't decide.

"When I was little, my sister Lorena told me that people come into our lives for a reason. Nothing happens on accident, even if you think it is all a big mistake. She said friends come and go, but their memory's forever. She said friends come for a season, or last a lifetime, but you can never forget them. She said our friends help us grow into who we are. And she also said that sometimes, people leave for a reason too.

"When I left, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone. Actually, I thought you would all be fine. You didn't need me anymore, I guess I just thought my role was done. I played my part, and exited stage right. I thought I would be fine too, but I've been having the strangest dreams..." Alice trailed off, puzzled.

"They're not dreams, Alice," Julius finally spoke, looking at Alice for the first real time since she got to the clock tower. "I cannot say what you did was right, or not right, or that your reasons justified your departure. But I can tell you why you think you're 'dreaming' about us."

"Guilty conscience?" Alice laughed ruefully.

"No, it is not by your power at all," Julius shook his head. "Nightmare's, actually."

"Wait, what?" Alice balked.

"You are done with this world when he sees fit, and I'm afraid you are simply in his cross hairs at the moment," Julius shrugged. "However, you have always been an independent person, and I doubt Nightmare's meddlesome character will rule your decisions. My opinion, however much I would like to weigh in, is not relevant. We cannot truthfully sway you to your world or ours without selfish motives. It is like deciding where to live, you alone decide, regardless of the pull of others. You did that once before, staying in the Clock tower instead of moving to the Heart Palace or Blood Dupree's Home or even the Amusement Park. You had ties to each, but chose your residence on your own. I am sure you will make a decision, a wise one at that."

"Thanks, Julius," Alice smiled, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. One role holder, only one, wasn't trying to pressure her, to force her to come back. It was...a relief. "I think I should probably go deal with Nightmare now," she continued rising to her feet.

"Of course, Alice," Julius said, going back to his tinkering. Alice left the room, presumably heading to her old room. However she chose to contact the dream demon wasn't something he was concerned about. Only one thing weight on his mind.

He had missed her coffee, it really was quite good, even if she had over poured on sugar.


	23. Chapter 23

Life is like the passing of dreams, or that's what Alice was beginning to think. It seemed like that was all that was happening, her dreams linking her to a past that refused to melt into history, dreams intent on making the past the present.

And it all traced back to Nightmare.

And of course, when the dream demon realized an irritated Alice Liddell was coming after him, he promptly made her wake up in her own world, in her own room.

"I'm going to get that guy," Alice muttered, getting up and moving about her day.

She made breakfast, sitting silently at the table as she poured cereal into a bowl. Today was her day off from her barista job, but Alice had no clue what to do with it. What were you supposed to do when you had nothing really to do?

Alice's father entered the room like the ghost he was, barely making a sound, grabbing an apple off the counter and heading towards the door.

"I'm going into work today, try to be productive," he spoke, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"...Yeah," Alice responded, even though he couldn't hear her. Maybe I could do the laundry? Alice mused. The dishes?

Alice placed her bowl in the sink, deciding to go back to her room. On her way back to her bedroom, Alice had to pass Lorina's room. She tried to hurry past, but froze, looking at the door confused. It had been an unspoken agreement that Lorina's room would stay shut, closed, left alone. But the door was open, had her father gone in his elder daughter's room?

Alice reached her hand for the door handle, but instead of closing it, pushed it open and walked in.

Not much had changed, the golden yellow walls, white ruffly curtains, even the white and yellow polka dot bed was made, nice and neat. Lorina's writing desk was the only thing to show a semblance of chaos in the otherwise organized room. With curiosity pushing her, Alice took a seat at the desk, leafing through loose leaf paper that talked about everything from grocery lists to jumbled thoughts.

..._Must remember to buy Father..._

..._Why is she so dependent on others? Can't she stand on her own? Why is it then..._

..._Boarding school? Really? Edith doesn't seem the type, but she's thriving..._

_...I wonder if mother would be proud of me. I've taken her place in an almost smooth exchange, and yet..._

Alice set the papers down, sighing. It was all her sister's rambling thoughts, nothing to important. She pushed the papers back, but caught sight of her name on the front of an envelope.

_Dearest Alice_

She picked up the envelope, curious. Hesitantly, Alice turned it over, opening the back and pulling out some sheets of paper.

_I don't know if you'll ever see this, or even if you'll understand the contents of this letter. To say you might one day read these papers is impossible for me to discern, considering I don't know how long I have. There is much to say, but the truth is what is important. I guess I must explain. If you're reading this, you're back, and I hope your time in the other realm was eventful, especially fun. I know my time was._


	24. Chapter 24

_She...She did go to Wonderland. She...went to Wonderland._

The thought swirled in Alice's head, paralyzing her mind. The letter dropped from her frozen fingers back to the desk, the implications to huge to even begin to comprehend. The King had said something along those lines at the ball, about a girl who saved the kingdom, and who had left once her adventure was over. But it had just been a story.

Hadn't it?

With trembling fingers, Alice picked the letter back up. Only one person could tell her the truth:

Lorena.

Even if it _was_ from beyond the grave.

_I know you're probably gaping in shock about now, unsure how to process this piece of information. But let me explain, sister. Please. It wasn't that long ago that I was standing in your shoes, unsure of where I wanted to go. I was the tree in the wind's path, being blown by whatever storm happened to pass by. One storm, however, was greater than the others. _

_Mother._

_When she died, I was left reeling. I found no solid ground. Solace, yes, in the Word and in Family, but I was drowning. I couldn't breathe, if it weren't for Edith, Father, and you, I doubt I would've made it. Taking care of each of you helped me survive, but you three weren't the only reason. _

_There is a well in our backyard. It has been there for centuries, and is mostly a hole in the ground. There are still stones around the rim, so I knew it had once been a well. It was not my choice to go to Wonderland, and I doubt it was your choice either. _

_I was pushed._

_I believe it was Nightmare's fault._

It probably was, Alice thought, a smile forming on her face.

_Where the fault may lie, I was sent to Wonderland regardless. Thinking back, I can see the Lord's Hand in it all. I was needed, and I'm sure you will be too. He sends His children where they are needed. _

_I landed in a world so twisted and messed up, it seemed almost impossible to make a difference. _

_The Queen was part Cat, but the King was normal. Younger than she, by far, but normal. No animal additions. Under their command was a, um, unique man who turned every day items into weapons without issue, and two twins with rabbit ears._

_There were two rival "gangs", I guess that's what they would be called. The Hatter Coalition, and the FunFair Group. The leader of the Hatter's, was a cold man. He would rather tinker with things than cause violence, but his second in command was blood thirsty. He was an odd one, very curious, a shoot on sight kind of man. The only way I could aptly describe him would be "punk". As for the FunFair group, it was ruled by a very quiet man, very skittish, should NOT have been a ruler of a gang. His second in command, actually, his _two_ second in commands were twins with mouse ears. _

_This place was just...odd._

_And that is not even mentioning the whacky traveling joker who could never find his way, or the errant knight who must have had a split personality disorder._

_As you can tell, I had my hands full. It was a kill on sight world, a place where I was considered the oddity for trying to preserve life. And as the gangs duked it out, monsters were drifting out from the realm of nightmares. What could possibly be more important? Saving your world, or beating the rival gang? _

_Beating the rival gang._

_The FunFair Amusement Park was burnt to ashes by a dragon, but the ruler of that land would sit on his smoldering throne plotting how to destroy the Hatters, and while the Hatter Coalition avoided certain death by monsters of the night, and as they sliced their swords through the creatures, they would curse the FunFair because, of course, it had to be all the FunFair's fault. No matter how hard I pushed, no one would listen to me. Not even the Queen._

_But, there was one person who did._

_The King._

_He was about my age, while the Queen was middle aged, which I never understood, but he knew I was trying to help. He told me about one other ruler, the Ruler of Dreams. _

_I'm sure you know who:_

_ Nightmare._

_The King decided to help me. Why, I still am unsure about. I'll admit he was different than the others, not so trigger happy, and he befriended me, allowing me to stay in the Heart Castle as my new home. He helped me find Nightmare, who was lost in his own realm, locked in a dreamless sleep while his secretary tried to seal up all the cracks from the Dream Realm to the Wonderland World. Someone tried to destroy Wonderland, but the inhabitants didn't care. All they saw was their hatred for one another. _

_With Nightmare in a coma of sorts, I knew I had to get allies. And not just the King. I had to bring the gangs together if we had any chance of beating our true adversary. _

_Easier said than done. _

_I came close to the point of dying countless times, I acquired scars that will never go away, learned to be stronger than the next person, and learned to have nerves of steel. I became a different person, Alice, a stronger one. And since I was the oddity, the Queen took notice of me. She was a curious person, that cat. With the King's help, we persuaded her to help us. Even she had noticed the increase of violence, not that she cared. Getting the gangs to help was another story, but, the Queen forced their assistance, and they agreed to help. _

_We all went to the Realm of Dreams, everyone toting weapons of mass destruction, except for me. I didn't know how to use them, nor did I want to learn. I would not kill, even knowing they could come back I would not pull a trigger. The secretary of dreams was still trying to seal the rifts in dreams when we arrived, something that even he should know was impossible. _

_My new friends protected me as we fought our way through the darkness. At night, I told them stories about my world, simply because they were interested, and because I needed to remember Mother, Father, Edith, and you. It was nice to remember, after being in Wonderland so long. When everyone was fighting, I slipped away back to Nightmare. I had a hunch he could fix things._

_And I was right._

_It was his fault the World of Wonder was in chaos. While he slept, monsters and darkness slipped into the world, creating havoc and disaster. I tried to wake him. I shook him and pulled his hair, slapped him and dragged him around by the feet. Childish, but I thought just maybe..._

_By the time I gave up, I was so tired. I talked to him instead, telling him how cowardly he was being by hiding in another sort of dreamland. I yelled at him to wake up, to come back to his duties. He was a role holder after all, it was his job to keep the Realm of Nightmares sealed up. Eventually, I just began to ramble. I talked about you, how you were lost as well. Not to dreams, but to life. You were still trying to find your way, and were sleeping in the real world. I told him how you weren't sure what path to take, how I would watch you stumble along, and try to help. But that was the thing,_

_You were stumbling._

_Which meant one thing:_

_You were trying._

_You were fighting, falling, but still pushing on. Unlike Nightmare, my sister was trying to live. She suffered the loss of a mother, and still fought on. She was trying to live her life. And for whatever reason, Nightmare stopped fighting. He was letting the darkness win. Maybe he didn't have someone to help him, like you had me, but that didn't mean he was alone. He had his secretary, the gun happy people in Wonderland. And at the time, he had me. I wasn't going anywhere 'til he woke up, because I knew that while life could be scary, there are still people who care. There are people who want you to live your life to the fullest, and whether or not they are there to watch you bloom, they still want you to blossom into a wonderful, beautiful person._

_I fell asleep at some point, and in a world of dreams I met the elusive Nightmare. _

_He...He was a child. While awake he had powers beyond a person's imagination, but asleep, he was unsure, and scared. He was expected to be in control, but couldn't handle it. It had become...to much. _

_I held out my hand. _

_That was all I had to do. That's all anyone ever needs, really. Hesitant at first, he reached for my outstretched hand, and took it. _

_When I woke up, I was back in Heart Castle. The King was by my side, talking to me as I had done for Nightmare. He was waiting for me to wake up. _

_The monsters were all gone, all the tears between this world and the world of dreams closed up. And Nightmare, as I found out, was back to being his cocky self. He was no longer afraid, because he knew he wasn't alone. He did have people who wanted him to be happy, people who wanted him to be okay. _

_We brought him back._

_I stayed in Wonderland a bit longer. How long, I'm not truly sure. Time moves differently here, the seasons don't always go in order. But I started to get homesick. Even while the people wanted me to become a Co-Queen, to become a new role holder along side the true Queen, I couldn't do it. I stared at that crown for the longest time, fingering it in awe, completely dumbstruck. I even tried it on._

_A perfect fit._

_There was even a scepter to go with it!_

_But, I couldn't. _

_As I dreamt, night after night, I would talk with Nightmare. He didn't want me to go. He said I could become the Queen of Dreams if I didn't want to rule Heart Castle. But he could read my thoughts, and knew that wasn't what I wanted. _

_I believe it was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, sending me home. He had become attached to me, a best friend I never knew I had. _

_If you love something, set it free, -Emily Dickens. _

_I came home. _

_I'm not sure what will happen by the time you read this. I've been feeling awful, my head...It was hit a couple of times...And I'm pretty sure I should see a doctor. If I act a little out of it, or seem to stare off into space, you'll have to forgive me. _

_Alice, no matter what happens, to me, to you, Edith or Father, I want you to remember who you are. You are a fighter, a survivor, a lover, and a smiler. You can be whoever you want to be. I know you'll have to keep your adventures a secret, who would ever believe what we've seen? But, you must carry it with you. Remember what makes you who you are is a culmulative of everything you've been through, all the happy times, and the sad times. All the smiles you've given disheartened people, every tear you've shed and resolved to be better. _

_My time in Wonderland taught me to smile, because someone needs to see it, and perserverance is imperative. You can't ever give up._

_Alice, know I love you. You are my sister, and I will always be there for you. Maybe not always in the flesh, we may be miles apart, but I love you, sister. _

_Alice, one other thing. Do what makes you happy. Don't ever live your life for others. There will be expectations, and you must meet them, but live for yorself. Wake up every morning feeling peaceful, go to work feeling excited, never utter a fake laugh, let every tear you cry be real, with emotions that spill over because you won't hold it in. When you finally lay your head down at night, be content, feeling no regrets for the life you have._

_I love you more than life itself,_

_Lorena_


	25. Chapter 25

Alice placed the letter back on the desk, captivated by the story she was never told. Lorena had lived through an adventure unlike any other, not even Alice's escapades in Wonderland could compare! To be honest, Alice wasn't quite sure what to think about the letter. It was just too much...

Alice got up, her eyes sweeping around Lorena's old room silently. It still looked like it was used by someone, but Alice knew better. And if Lorena was here, Alice had a feeling she would have wanted her room to be cleaned out and given to someone who needed it.

She would have told Alice it was okay to move on.

Alice walked to the door, her lips tilting up at the corners.

The letter was something she needed to read, something she wished Lorena had told her about sooner:

It was okay to move on.


	26. Chapter 26

"I'm not my sister."

"Hm?"

Nightmare looked down at Alice curiously, trying to understand what she was getting at.

"I'm not Lorena, Nightmare, and I never will be. This is my life. My crazy, messed up life, but it's still mine. You can't expect me to come back and be her, because I'm not. Lorena's gone, and she's not coming back. And I can't live in two worlds."

Nightmare was silent, his gaze regarding the human coolly.

"I know how amazing my sister is," Alice continued. "No one can compare after meeting her. I've known that for years, Nightmare, that she wasn't the average person. She had a light, and touched every person she met. But, I'm not her. My light doesn't affect people like hers did, how I lived my life wasn't how she would. She was...special."

"What do you mean?" Nightmare finally spoke. "That your light does not touch people like hers did?"

"I'm not her, Nightmare. I am nothing like my sister. And staying here won't make me her replacement. She came here once before, and changed everything. I was here for who knows how long, and it's obvious I didn't make a dent in how blood thirsty this place is!"

Nightmare was quiet, waiting.

"Nightmare, bringing me back here won't bring _her_ back. And I don't want to live in her shadow, not anymore. She left me letter, and it's really made me think. For all I know, I'll fall down a rabbit hole sometime soon, but we both know I never really belonged here."

A soft smile spread on Alice's face, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Nightmare, for once, didn't know what to say. So instead, he coughed until his lungs almost gave out.

"You really should see a doctor," Alice chided him. "And since you knew my sister, you know Lorena would want you to be happy. Keep meddling, Nightmare, I know that's what you like to do. And besides, coming to Wonderland was probably one of the best parts of my life so far. I wouldn't trade the memories for anything."

"I can't stop you," Nightmare murmured, his eyes closing momentarily.

"You'd have to let me go at some point," Alice told him gently. "I'm only human."

"I think you're making a mistake."

"Gotta make the mistake to learn from it," Alice quipped lightly, starting to turn from the dream creature. "Besides, if I realize my mistake, you'll have someone appear from out of no where to kidnap me and bring me back here!"

A small smile appeared on Nightmare's face at the remark, because it was probably true. He would send someone after her, but not Peter White. Not again. Maybe the Hatter? She seemed awfully fond of him...

"I'm not Lorena," Alice repeated. "It's okay to let her go, you know that's what she would have wanted."

"You're probably right."

"Tell them...Tell them to live their lives. Maybe without all the gun violence, but still," Alice chuckled. "Tell them...Do what makes you happy, and it's okay to let me go."

"You're definitely something, Alice Liddell," Nightmare remarked.

Alice simply smiled, and while Nightmare would never tell her, for that brief moment, he could see Lorena in her smile. He could see her grace and beauty, her strength, and then Alice turned completely, and walked away.


	27. Chapter 27

"Order up!" Alice called out cheerfully, passing out the drinks as she finished them. It was just another day at the One Stop Coffee Shop, and Alice wasn't missing a beat. She laughed and chatted with her friends, brewing drinks and taking orders.

It had only been a couple of days since she told Nightmare her decision, and while she knew many people wouldn't agree, Alice was fine with it. Especially since a cute coffee patron had asked her out the day before...

So, Alice was dong okay. She wasn't miserable and mopey, something she had considered doing, but actually learning to be happy.

"May I have a coffee with cream?" A voice asked politely. Alice's brow furrowed in puzzlement, something about his voice was familiar...Shaking the confusion off her face, Alice turned to the new customer.

"Of course you-" Alice's jaw dropped in shock as she stared at the familiar face from Wonderland. "...can...How...?"

"Use your words, Alice," The King chuckled. "And can you add some milk as well to my beverage? That would be wonderful."

"Buh, buh, but," Alice stuttered. "How are you _here_?" Alice hissed in shock, leaning closer to the role holder.

"I came to see how you were settling in," The King replied benevolently, his eyes shining with amusement. "I watched you leave Wonderland, it seems only right I check on you in your own world as well."

"You...I mean...Wha...I'm doing alright," Alice finally said.

"That's nice to hear," The King nodded, happy for the girl. "I don't have long, Nightmare doesn't even realize I passed through his domain to reach you. But, I had to make sure you were okay. It was all confusing, everyone clamoring for your return. I tried to tell them that you would make your own decisions, Alice, but, you know how my fellow role holders are," The King shrugged good naturedly.

"I know," Alice laughed, shaking her head at all the memories. "It is good to see you, I have so much to tell you!"

"How about you get me my order and we'll talk," The King suggested kindly.

"Of course! Whoops, sorry, Your Highness," Alice apologized, busying herself as she created the drink. The King rose from his place at the bar top and moved over to an area of lounge chairs and sofas to relax on, awaiting his drink and Alice patiently. Alice hurried over to the royal, presenting his drink and taking a seat beside him.

"It's very good, Alice, I see Julius has been training you," The King remarked after taking a sip.

"Yeah, he's been trying. I never made an 100%, but that's fine, there's always room for improvement," Alice chirped. She wondered why The King had called the clockmaker by his name, most role holders called him exactly that, 'The Clockmaker'.

"Wise words indeed," The King agreed, bringing Alice out of her thoughts.

The girl smiled, and began to tell him everything that had happened since she had been home. She told him about all the role holders attempts to bring her back, all the weird dreams she had to accept as real. They laughed over some of the role holders antics, and discussed the violent tendencies of the gate keeping twins. Alice still shuddered when she remembered their attempt at 'persuading' her to come back...

Eventually, The King's coffee turned cold, and there were no more words to be said. The King let out a sigh, placing his mug on a coaster on the table beside him and standing up. Alice followed his lead, unsure what would happen next.

"I am happy we had a chance to talk," The King smiled at Alice. "Especially since this is the last time we will probably cross paths."

Alice's face betrayed her sorrow, but The King continued smiling, even if his expression had an edge of sadness.

"Remember to be yourself, Alice, no one wants you to be anything less than yourself," The King continued. "I wish you every happiness. We all do," he said, puling her into a hug. Alice returned the embrace, her eyes closing in contentment for the briefest moment.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go. The Queen will wonder where I've disappeared to by now. Then again, maybe not. I tend to fly under her radar," he chuckled.

"Be careful, or it's Off With Your Head," Alice laughed.

"Thanks for the warning," The King smiled, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Take care," he said, and headed to the door.

The King didn't look back as he pushed the door open, letting the cool breeze blow in as he did so. The door closed silently behind the role holder, and a single tear slipped down Alice's face.

He really only ever wanted the best for her, Alice mused to herself. She headed to the window, hoping to catch one last glance of the role holder. The glass misted as she breathed against it, and when the fog died away she saw the world outside the shop. People moving, laughing, carrying shopping bags or driving past, but the one person she was looking for was no where in sight.

The King was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

"Alice, where are you going?" Edith called from her place in the gazebo. Her sister was searching along the edges of the backyard, searching for...something.

"No where," Alice called back absentmindedly, pushing aside little bushes and bramble as she looked along the ground.

Edith sighed, slumping back into her chair. It was only the second day of summer vacation, and Alice was already lost in her head again! But, Alice actually had a reason to get lost in her mind, this time at least.

Alice Liddell had a boyfriend.

They had been together for more than a year, someone she had met at the coffee shop. It seemed pretty serious, or that's what it seemed like to Edith. She was happy for her sister, really, but the fact her sister was playing scavenger hunt in the backyard did _not_ bode well.

_"Alice_," Edith sighed, getting up and coming to the gazebo steps. She exhaled in annoyance as she realized her sister had disappeared into the tree line. "Great, just great," Edith muttered, heading towards where she last saw her sister.

Edith entered the trees hesitantly, looking around nervously and calling out to Alice every so often. She almost tripped in her futile efforts of finding her sister, but Edith caught herself before she could fall down.

To say Edith was confused was an understatement.

There was a literal hole in the ground, why was there a hole in the ground?

And the fact she almost fell _in _the hole, well, that wasn't a good idea either.

The hole dipped deep into the ground, its top surrounded by little rocks. Maybe it had once been a well? Edith peered into the depth, still wondering who was dumb enough to just leave the hole uncovered.

Edith felt a hand at the small of her back, but before the youngest Liddell sister could turn around she was falling, and falling fast. She screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced for impact.

~(0)~

Alice heard the scream, and ran towards it.

It was Edith's voice, and Alice paled thinking her sister had found the Wonderland hole. It hadn't been Alice's intention to search the portal out, especially since her sister was in town, but, as they say, curiosity killed the cat...

Alice skidded to a halt in front of the hole, looking down in trepidation. She subconsciously knew this was the Wonderland portal, but she still worried about her sister's safety.

Alice looked down into the hole, relieved to not see her sister's mangled body at the bottom. That only left one option:

Edith was in Wonderland.

Alice considered going after her sister, for the briefest moment, but then took a step away from the hole's opening.

"Well, I guess it's your turn, Edith," Alice remarked aloud, to no one in particular. "Have a grand adventure, sister, and have fun."

Alice turned away, and headed to the house. If time really worked differently in Wonderland, which Alice truly suspected, Edith would be showing up any time now.

And boy would she have some stories to tell.

~(0)~

**_The End_**


End file.
